


Subway (Or The Uptown #4 Towards Love?)

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy being Amy, Boyle still eats weird things, Chance Meeting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Jake being Jake, long lost loves, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stalled subway train ten years after "The Kiss".  Two former colleagues.  A shot at redemption?</p><p>**COMPLETE**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stand Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I had started for another fandom, but never finished. I think it fits well for this one. In my head, a few things happened:
> 
> 1) Jake and Amy had stayed friends, but never seriously dated. (Not what I want. That kiss. My god.) It works better for this story.  
> 2) Jake was offered the opportunity to be a detective in Chicago. He took it.
> 
> I have no idea if the precinct numbers are real. 
> 
> Small mention of a car accident, if that triggers you.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfiction. Please be nice. :)
> 
> ***UPDATE: as of season 5, ep. 13, (The Negotiation) Jake loving laser tag is canon!!!

October 2025

 

_“Ladies and gentleman, this is an uptown #4 train to the Bronx. Stand clear of the closing doors please.” ___

__

__Captain Amy Santiago sighed as she stepped onto the packed rush hour train, messenger bag on one arm, and her five-year-old daughter on the other. She sighed again as she realized there were no seats, and she and Annie would have to stand all the way from Union Sq. (her new precinct) to their home on the Upper East Side. It had been a long and frustrating day for her; her fresh-out-of-academy new detective couldn’t solve a case, and Annie had tripped on the playground at school and scraped her knee pretty badly. Amy hated the subway at rush hour; normally she liked to take a cab, but on this particular Friday, it was impossible to find one. She looked at Annie, with her big blue eyes (just like her dad) and adorable outfit and tried to crack a smile. “It’s ok, kiddo,” she said to her. “We’ll be home soon, I’ll make us dinner, and we can watch the Lion King. Sound good?” “Ok mommy,” Annie responded tiredly._ _

__

__Jake Peralta squeezed on to the train right before the doors closed, desperate to get home after a very long and frustrating day. His new job at the 77th precinct was much harder than his previous stint at the 9-9, and his job in Chicago. He sighed to himself as he leaned against the pole, and thought about how his life had taken such a detour. Back in the city for only two weeks, Jake wondered if he had made the right decision. There was nothing he wanted more than to sit in his apartment, order in some food, and watch a movie._ _

__

__The train came to a screeching halt. Then, an announcement that no one wants to hear:_ _

__

___“Ladies and gentleman, this train has stalled due to mechanical problems. We do not know how long we will be here. Please be patient.” ____ _

____ _ _

____Amy and Jake both sighed again._ _ _ _


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake reflect on their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When bold lettering appears, it is flashback.

The past two years had been hard for Amy. She wasn’t supposed to be raising Annie alone, but life had other plans. She met John in a coffee shop. He was a writer, a professor at a local college, and Amy had fallen in love with him over a mutual love of lists and perogies. They married a year later, and Annie was born the following year. Amy finally felt that her life was complete; she had a great husband, a daughter she adored, and had finally made Captain. All of that changed in a heartbeat. 

**The screech of tires. A thud. Broken glass. Screams of passersby as John lay in the street, bleeding. The cab driver had sped away, leaving Amy helpless, confused and sobbing on the street. The ambulance ride, holding his hand. A hospital, bleak and sterile. The doctor, looking solemn. Hearing the words “there was nothing we could do.” The stark realization that life just changed forever. ******

****

Jake wasn’t supposed to be in NY alone, but life has a funny way of making other plans. In 2017, Jake was offered the opportunity to work in Chicago as a detective. He and Amy had never really gotten off the ground. It was too hard to date a cop and work with her. Jake felt it was the change he had needed. Life had been great; he had a successful job, many friends, and Jennifer. Jennifer was a photographer. They met when one of Jake’s perps was a model in a photoshoot she was doing. After the perp was properly arrested and booked, they went out for coffee. Coffee soon turned to dinner, which turned into a seven-year relationship. But, that changed in a heartbeat. 

**Jake closes the front door. He hears sounds coming from the bedroom. The tangle of bedsheets and limbs. Shocked looks. The young man beside Jennifer looking terrified. Arguing, Jennifer attempting to apologize. Jake leaving without so much as a backwards glance. ******

That’s right. Jake Peralta had been dumped for a younger model. Quite literally, a younger model. One that Jennifer had met at a fashion shoot. Jennifer claimed it was the seven-year itch, but looking back on the situation, Jake knew they hadn’t been happy in a long time. Five months after the breakup, Jake got the opportunity to transfer back to NY. So here he was, back in NYC, with new hopes and dreams, lonely and confused. 

Little did they both know that this stalled train, deep underground on a crisp fall evening, might offer a chance for redemption. 


	3. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 minutes later, the train is still stalled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this!

_20 minutes later_

Amy leaned against the pole, completely not caring about the germs that would get on her brand-new jacket. Annie hugged her little hands around Amy’s leg, resting against her as she tried to keep her eyes open. Her knee hurt; her teacher had cleaned up the scrape and put a Winnie-the-Pooh band-aid on, but it still stung. “I’m tired, Mommy,” she said, a tone of delirium and desperation to get off the train evident in her voice. 

“I know, sweetie,” Amy said to her daughter, looking down at her blue eyes, which she inherited from John. The brown hair and sassiness were all Amy. She fished Annie’s stuffed frog out of her bag, placed the bag on the grimy floor, and picked her daughter up. Annie rested her little head in the crook of Amy’s shoulder. Amy closed her eyes, and let her mind wander back to the day she and John made the biggest decision of their lives.

**Laughter and smiles as they realized they were both ready. Parenthood was in their future. The positive pregnancy test. Sonograms. Heartbeats. Labor. Delivery. Seeing their daughter for the first time. Tears of joy. ******

Amy snapped out of her daydream. 

Jake leaned against the door, defeated. This was not the way he intended to spend a Friday evening. All he wanted was to go back home- “no,” he thought, “home isn’t the right word”- to his apartment and wallow in self-pity. If you asked him a year ago how he pictured his life, single and alone would not have been his answer. 

He started to people watch. Watching a car full of the usual cast of characters on the subway during rush hour would at least help the time pass. Jake scanned the car, looking for a friendly face. He saw a lot of scowls, some people sleeping, and a tall, thin woman with brown hair with her back to him holding a little girl. Jake’s head snapped back towards the woman against the pole. 

A woman with the same build and hair color of a special person from Jake’s past. One he tried to forget for many years. 

Jake closed his eyes. Flashes of the past began to flood his mind. 

******Stake-outs on rooftops with nuts (in case he gets snacky). “Title of your sex tape.” The scowl, which would break into a smile from across the desk as he apologized for pissing her off yet again. The Bet. The Vulture. “This job sucks less when I get to do it with you.” That horrible evening at the Maple Drip Inn. Johnny and Dora. The evidence lockup. Her lips on his, soft and tender.******

 ** ** ** **Jake snapped out of his daydream.********


	4. Stuffed frogs and plaid shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this!

_30 minutes later ___

__Annie was fast asleep in her mother’s arms. Amy’s feet were starting to ache from standing in heels, and that damn pole was not doing much for her back._ _

__“Excuse me,” a woman behind her asked. “Do you have the time?” “6:00,” said Amy. As she turned back around, she noticed a man with a nice build and a plaid shirt, the owner standing against the door and looking down at the floor. A plaid shirt that took her back to a decade ago._ _

__**Plaid shirt and tie, always untucked and slightly disheveled. Hands on his hips as he contemplated a case. The constant bickering. Always with a joke about her sex tape. The evidence lockup. His questioning and affectionate look, like she was the most precious thing on earth. The desperate but tender kiss after a long and awkward undercover case.** _ _

__Amy wondered how Jake was doing._ _

__Jake put his headphones on. He toed at a piece of dirt next to his shoe._ _

__Jake completely missed the conversation the woman had with Amy. He was too busy looking at the floor and contemplating what to have for dinner. Jake never really learned how to cook; Jennifer was much better in the kitchen. He remembered another woman who was terrible in the kitchen. Jake shook his head. “Bad Jake,” he thought. “Amy is probably married by now, and doesn’t need you interfering in her life. I wonder, though, if she still lives in NY?”_ _

__Meanwhile, Annie dozed silently, clutching her frog in one hand, other hand wrapped around Amy’s neck. As her sleep deepened, the frog started to slip from her grasp._ _

__Jake noticed this, and sprung into action. He grabbed the frog right before it hit the floor._ _

__He tapped the woman on the shoulder. “Excuse me miss,” he said, but your daughter dropped-_ _

__The woman turned around. Two pairs of brown eyes locked. Eyes that were very familiar to both people._ _

__“Amy?”_ _

__“Jake??”_ _

__The train started moving again._ _


	5. Badges and Cabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally free from the confines of the subway. But what is our favorite Captain thinking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Amy. Oh, Jake.

Amy couldn’t believe her eyes. She was just thinking about him. 

Jake was speechless, for once. He was just thinking about her.

“Wha..what are you doing here?” Amy asked, trying to compose herself. “I thought you were in Chicago?”

“Well, Chicago turned out to be a big city, lonely place,” Jake stammered back. “Is this your daughter?”

“Yes. Annie. She’s 5.” God, WHY was this so awkward? They were partners and friends for years.

“Oh. She looks like you.” Jake had an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Jake I-“

A voice came over the loudspeaker. _“Ladies and Gentleman, this train is still having mechanical problems. We are terminating at Grand Central.”_

Amy sighed, long and heavy. She felt like all she did today was sigh. She looked at her child, still sound asleep on her shoulder. “I need to get Annie home. What am I going to do?” The look of desperation was apparent throughout her face.

Her older, but still gorgeous face, Jake noted. “Bad Jake. Stop it. Be cool,” he thought to himself.

The train pulled into Grand Central. “I have an idea. Follow me.” He grabbed Amy’s hand, and she let out a little yelp.

“NYPD, coming through!” Jake bellowed, as he flashed his badge and made his way through the crowd to the opened doors, up the stairs, and onto Lexington Ave. 

Amy couldn’t help but notice how warm and soft his hand was. 

 

The bright streetlights of Lexington Ave. made Amy squint. Jake was looking at her with curiosity, and grinned at her. She glowered back. “Where,” she began curtly, “did you get an NYPD badge?”

“Well, excuuuusse me, Ames,” he joked. “But Lieutenant Jake Peralta of the 7-7 does NOT need to explain himself.” 

Amy could feel her face flush. 

**Ames. No one had called her that since…well…since Jake left the 9-9. Jake, giddy about his new position. Charles hysterical crying. Rosa standing stoic with nothing but a “good luck Peralta” coming out of her mouth. Captain Holt (who had returned to the 9-9 but since retired) in an uncharacteristically emotional moment, pulling Jake into a bear hug. The Sarge picking him up and patting him on the back. Gina barely glancing up from her phone, because as she put it, “Jake is like my brother. We’ll keep in touch.” Finally, Amy’s turn. Jake looking at her, with something between sadness, longing, and happiness in his eyes. They didn’t say a word to each other as they hugged goodbye. Finally pulling apart. “Good luck, Ames. I’m sure you’ll be head of the entire NYPD one day.” And with that, he turned and walked into the elevator, words unspoken dangling in the cold, stagnant air of the bullpen.**

**What no one knows, though, is that Amy spent her entire lunch break (and the subsequent breaks for the next week) in the evidence lockup, sobbing her eyes out.**

**What Jake will never admit to, of course, is that he spent the entire plane ride to Chicago with tears streaming down his face.**

Amy realized Jake was still talking to her. “…Amy…earth to Amy. I asked if you want me to get you a cab. And by the way, what are you doing here? I thought you still lived in Brooklyn?”

Amy looked at him. “I was transferred to Union Square. As Captain.”

Jake was impressed. “I always knew you had it in you. Title of your sex tape,” he replied smugly.

Amy wasn’t sure if she wanted to smack or kiss the smugness right off of his face. Wait, kiss? “Pull yourself together, Amy,” she thought to herself. She quickly glanced down at his left hand. No ring. 

Suddenly, realization dawned on Amy. “Did you say the 7-7? That’s the next precinct over from mine.”

“Good work, detective terrible detective. And yes, it is. I live on the Upper East Side now, 73rd and Lex. You?”

Amy groaned. OF COURSE he lived near her. “79th and Lex.” 

Jake’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. “Great! Let’s share a cab then. I’m sure Annie needs to get home and eat.” And with that, Jake Peralta, with his ever-so-smooth exterior, quickly hailed a cab.

Amy had a feeling she wasn’t going to be able to shake off Jake Peralta anytime soon. 

And she kind of liked that feeling.


	6. Taxis and Sass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taxi ride towards their homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I got their ages:
> 
> In the episode "The Apartment," Jake mentions he's 33. So I figured he was 34 during Johnny and Dora, and 10 years have passed.
> 
> Amy is a year younger than him in my head.

Jake watched as Amy placed a still-sleeping Annie gently into the middle of the backseat of the cab. How she was still asleep with all the commotion was puzzling to Jake. He got into the seat behind the driver, and Amy on the passenger side. The taxi starting moving very slowly uptown, heading through rush hour traffic at a pace that could only be described as snail-like.

Jake didn’t mind. This just gave him more time to take in his surroundings.

Amy was sitting there with her head slumped against the grimy taxi window, looking out onto the commuters. Jake noticed how tired and defeated she looked, and it made him sad. He was used to vibrant Amy, the one who always had a smarmy answer to his jokes, or who was always late to the punch line (but never late to work.) He also couldn’t help noticing that she had DEFINITELY been working out. Not bad for a 43-year-old woman. Not. Bad. At. All.

He also noticed her left hand, barren of a wedding ring.

Amy could feel Jake’s eyes on her. She tried to stifle the tears welling up from her frustrating and tiring day. Despite that, she turned to look at him. After all, they had been friends for years, right? What she found was a pair of kind brown orbs staring at her with…was that tenderness?...and he was waiting. Waiting for her to say something.

Amy took a chance. “Jake, would you like to join Annie and I for dinner? We could catch up, and you must be starving but if you have other plans I under-“

He interrupted her babbling with one simple word. “Yes.”

Amy couldn’t help noticing that he had DEFINITELY been working out. Not bad for a 44-year-old man. Not. Bad. At. All. And was that…?

“Do you really still have your leather jacket, Jake?”

“Of course I do, Ames. It’s a jacket full of memories. Still fits too.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she laughed, waking up Annie in the process.

Annie looked around confused. “Mommy, where are we?” And who is this?” she asked rather accusatorily. 

“Hi Annie. I’m Jake. It’s nice to meet you. Your mommy and I used to work together at a police station in Brooklyn many years ago. The train had problems and our houses are near each other, so we’re sharing a taxi. I am coming over for dinner if that is okay?”

“Fine,” said Annie. Was that an eye-roll? Jake couldn’t believe the sass. Actually, yes he could. She was Amy Santiago’s daughter, after all. He liked this kid already. A lot. 

Amy quietly admonished Annie for her sassiness, and Jake watched the interaction closely. There was so much love between them. But where was Annie’s dad? Amy made no mention of him. Jake puzzled over this, and Amy, in her uncanny way, looked over at him and mouthed the word “widowed.”

Oh. That was a twist Jake didn’t see coming.

As the cab pulled up to Amy’s building, Jake couldn’t help but have a sneaking suspicion that he wasn’t going to shake off Amy Santiago anytime soon.

And he kind of liked that feeling.


	7. Pizza and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Amy's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been enjoying writing this. I feel like the words have just been flowing. I hope I capture their personalities well.

Jake looked around the small but comfortable apartment. Amy was putting Annie to bed after a dinner of pizza (which all three of them devoured, since it was already 7:30pm). Man, Jake had missed a greasy NY slice (or 3).

He walked around the living room looking at pictures. Amy and Annie at the beach, Amy on the day she was promoted to Captain, Annie’s first day of preschool. Then he saw it. The wedding photo. Amy and John, smiling adoringly at each other, the view of Central Park breathtaking behind them. Jake felt an overwhelming sense of grief for Amy. He was partner-less, yes, but to lose your spouse? Devastating. He picked up the picture and took a closer look. John was a handsome man, and Jake could tell he was smart. Something about the way he carried himself. Jake wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t transferred to Chicago. Would he be the one in the photo? Would Annie be his daughter? Jake felt ashamed of even thinking this, but the past few hours had messed with his head. His mind drifted to a bitterly cold morning in February, eight years ago.

**The precinct was buzzing for a Friday morning. Jake took one final look at his desk, finally clean after all these years. “Well, that’s everything.” Charles couldn’t even look at him, choosing to weep copiously at his desk. Rosa just gave him a “good luck Peralta.” Gina didn’t glance up from her phone. The Captain gave him a bear hug. Sarge patted him on the back and wished him luck. Then there had been Amy. Jake wanted to say goodbye to her in the bullpen. He knew, deep in his soul, if they had been alone, he would have stayed in NY. He gave her a long, deep hug. No words spoken between them. They pulled apart. He cracked some comment about her leading the NYPD one day, and then walked away. Walked away. He would never admit this to anyone, but he almost went back upstairs after getting to the lobby, if only to have one more glance at her. But he didn’t. Stoically, he got into a cab, went to LaGuardia, boarded his plane, and didn’t look back.**

Jake was broken out of his reverie by Amy clearing her throat. “Jake, you ok?”

“Oh, sorry Amy,” Jake stammered, realizing he still had her wedding photo in his hand. “I was just thinking,” he said as he turned around, “about how happy I am to learn you FINALLY had sex.” The joke lingered, and Amy glowered at him. 

“You,” she said, finally laughing, “are still a giant man-child.” A beat of silence.

“Seriously, though, welcome home, Jake. NY, and the NYPD, are lucky to have you back.” She didn’t say it, but “I’m lucky to have you back” was on the tip of her tongue. 

***

Jake woke up the next morning with a slight headache. He reached over to feel for his phone to check the time, but it wasn’t there. Wait. Where was he? Oh yeah. Amy’s couch. 

**They had spent the evening drinking wine and catching up. Jake poured his heart out to Amy about Chicago, and everything that happened with Jennifer, throwing in a few good arrest stories. Amy cried about John, boasted about her promotion to Captain, and told cute stories about Annie.**

**A brief pause led Jake to blurt out “I’m sorry.”**

**“For what?”**

**“For cutting you out of my life, Amy. I needed a clean break, and Chicago was the perfect opportunity for me to do that. Neither one of us could thrive with the other around. That’s why I went to Chicago. I was scared that I would never get over you if I saw you every day.”**

**Amy didn’t know what to say.**

**“Say something. Please, Ames?”**

**“I’m sorry too, Jake. Sorry for allowing myself to not contact you. Sorry that we had so many unspoken things between us. For now, though, can we try to be friends again? I’ve missed my friend, Jake.”**

**A handshake (“Lieutenant.” “Captain.”) later, and they were laughing again. “Do you remember arresting a Joe Uterus?” Just like old times. He had dozed off at some point, and Amy covered him with a blanket. She noticed his hair still looked soft, and had specs of gray in it. She resisted the urge to run her fingers through it, and went to bed.**

Jake slowly climbed off of the couch, found paper and pen, scribbled something, and left.

Amy woke up an hour later to find Jake gone, and a note in his place. The scribble (he still wrote like a child) read: “Amy, great catching up last night. Glad we’re friends again. Thank you.”


	8. Bars and Boyles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOS. 
> 
> Oh, Charles.

_Later that evening ___

__“Jake! Jakey! Over here!”_ _

__A very excited Charles Boyle ran towards his old friend, enveloping him in a hug. “Can’t breathe, Boyle.”_ _

__Jake ordered two beers and walked over to the back table. Boyle had been transferred to Queens in September 2017 after being promoted to Sergeant. Last year, at his 20-year mark, Charles decided to retire and pursue a lifelong dream of teaching cooking classes. His company was called Boyle’s Little Oven Seductions. Or, BLOS, which Charles kept pronouncing as “blows.” Every time Jake heard that he threw up in his mouth a little, and a part of his soul died. Charles and his goddamn acronyms._ _

__Boyle was one of the few people he occasionally kept in touch with during his stint in Chicago. When Jake called him earlier that day to see if he wanted to grab a beer, he could hear Boyle practically pee himself with excitement._ _

__After listening to Charles discuss pig entrails, and how delicious they are in a stew, for almost 15 minutes (“they are ORIFICES, Boyle. ORIFICES!!!!"), Jake dropped the hammer._ _

__“I ran into Amy on the subway yesterday when our train was stalled. I went to her house for dinner and fell asleep on her couch. Did you know she is widowed and has a daughter?”_ _

__“WHAT???”_ _

__“Inside voice, Charles.”_ _

__“Sorry. How did she look? Is her daughter awesome? I heard she’s a Captain now? How’s her apartment? What did you two talk about? Do you still want her?”_ _

__“To answer your questions in order: gorgeous, super awesome and super sassy, yes at the 1-4 in Union Square, very comfortable and Amy-like, everything except the giant elephant in the room, and definitely yes with a capital Y.”_ _

__“Well then, Jakey. You have a predicament. And its name is Amy Santiago.”_ _

__Jake downed the rest of his beer and put his head on the table._ _

__****_ _

__Amy was enjoying a quiet evening at home. Annie had been asleep for an hour, after a rousing game of Candy Land._ _

__She looked around her living room, marveling at how far she had come from sharing a bathroom with seven brothers. Her wedding picture stared back at her. She remembered that day like it was yesterday._ _

__**A May afternoon. A small ceremony in Central Park, officiated by none other than Raymond Holt. The intimate reception at their favorite restaurant. Running back to the car in the pouring rain after changing clothes. Popping champagne. Laughing as they fell into bed, exhausted but still very much in the mood. A brunch for two the next morning.** _ _

__Sometimes Amy talked to John. Tonight was no different, but the message was. “John, I met someone. Well, re-met him, actually. It’s Jake. My old partner from the 9-9. He came into my life unexpectedly, and I’m really into him. I wanted you to know I’m moving on. And I know that would make you happy.”_ _

__A smile curled on Amy’s lips. Maybe she could be happy again._ _

__But she had a big problem now. His name is Jake Peralta._ _


	9. Tap Shoes and Push-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy get advice from unlikely sources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey. This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you like it!

_The next day_

Jake was terrified. He had been in dangerous situations before. Drug busts, perp chases, undercover in the freaking MAFIA for god sake.

But this. This was a whole new level of terrifying.

There are no words to describe what it’s like to have an irate Gina Linetti throwing tap shoes at your head.

Jake had been summoned (not asked. Summoned.) via text. It read: _Peralta. My studio. 11am. 123 Nevins St. Bring me 2 carne asada tacos, an empanada and a vanilla shake and no one gets hurt._

So here he was, at her studio, ducking tap shoes and listening to Gina berate him. “Jacob (shoe) Michael (shoe) Peralta (shoe). How DARE (2 shoes) you come back into town and not text me for two weeks. I had to find out from BOYLE that you were back. ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, BOO?”

Gina hadn’t changed one bit. Well, a few things had changed. First, her last name. If Jake wanted to get technical, it was Linetti-Thompson. The ninth engagement, to an investment banker, had stuck. Secondly, she had the means to leave her job with the force, and finally do what she always wanted to: teach dance. She opened her own studio, Cwazy Feet, five years ago. Her specialty is teaching tap to children.

“You know what,” Jake thought. “There is something more terrifying than having a shoe thrown at you. Gina teaching CHILDREN.” He refrained from saying that out loud, for fear of his life (and his testicles).

Gina simmered down, and cut right to the chase. “Boyle (who, ironically, was still her step brother) called me last night and told me about your little- rendezvous, shall we say- with one Captain Amy.”

“Boyle has a big mouth.”

“Yeah, he does. But what are you going to do about Amy? You still have a flame for her?”

“As I told Charles, yes. But do I make a move? I just reconnected with her. What if I get my heart broken again?”

“You’re heart, Jake? You are the one that left us all for Chicago. I was the one who watched her fall apart for an entire week after you left. She doesn’t know I know this, but she spent her lunch breaks sobbing hysterically in the evidence room. Get over yourself, Peralta.”

“Ouch.”

“Well, it’s true. My guess is that she still carries that torch for you. Why is beyond me.”

“Cause she knows the best cop in NY when she sees him?” 

Gina was not amused. “Screw you Jake. But seriously, you know what you need to do. Love you boo-boo. Now go.”

And with a flick of her hand, Gina dismissed him from her studio.

Jake ran down the Nevins St. subway steps and onto the #4 Uptown towards Manhattan. When he reached his destination, he sprinted from the station to Amy’s like he was running from the cops (yes, he understood the irony). He wasn’t walking away from her this time.

He knocked and waited, catching his breath.

 

***  
_The same time Jake was with Gina_

“…29…30.” Amy put the weight bar back on the rack.

“So I told him that I had barbed wire in my pocket and I wasn’t afraid to- Amy are you even listening?”

“Sorry Rosa.”

Lieutenant Rosa Diaz glared at Amy. Rosa hadn’t changed a bit-still stoic, still dressed from head-to-toe in black, still scary, still a fantastic cop. She and Amy had, for some reason only known to the universe, become good friends and confidants during the past five years. Rosa was stationed in the Lower East Side now, where her, Marcus and their twin 7-year-old sons lived. Watching Rosa as a mother was eye-opening for Amy. Sweet with her boys, but still expecting them to be tough. Not taking any shit or backtalk, but then hugging them with tenderness. Rosa had been there for Amy when John died, after the funeral not saying anything and only squeezing Amy’s shoulder in solidarity. Rosa showed how much she cared a week later when she collared the taxi driver who had hit John, allowing Amy just a smidgen of closure.

They had a Sunday morning work out routine at a gym in midtown. Amy treasured this time. Annie spent most Sundays with John’s parents, and Amy took the opportunity to work out her body and mind. The gym was usually followed by a brunch and a solitary stroll to the local bookstore, perusing the New York Times best sellers and drinking a latte. 

Rosa had her arms folded over her chest, waiting.

Amy blurted out “I saw Jake on Friday night. We were in the same stalled train car and then shared a cab and then he came for dinner and fell asleep on my couch and…”

Rosa cut her off. “Enough, Santiago. Jake as in Peralta? As in left us all for Chicago and broke your heart? What the hell is he doing in NY?”

Amy told Rosa a bit about Jake’s life and how she might still have feelings for him (or, as Rosa put it, “definitely”) in between their 250 push-ups. (They may be getting older but that doesn’t mean they are letting themselves go. They still have perps to chase).

Rosa sat up and stared at her. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“C’mon, Amy. Yes you do.”

And with that, Amy grabbed her gym bag and sprinted to the subway, catching the #4 Uptown towards home.

She didn’t hear Rosa yell “at least shower first” with a smirk.

* * *  
_Half an hour after Amy gets home_

Amy was pacing back and forth, phone in her hand. For the past 20 minutes she had been trying to compose a message to Jake that sounded friendly and not desperate. She was failing miserably.

There was a knock at the door. Amy opened it, and found one Jake Peralta standing there, elbow casually resting against the doorframe (and looking mighty sexy in a purple plaid shirt, Amy noticed). 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Jake took three steps in and, without another word, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. It was long and desperate and tender, conveying every emotion that had been bottled up inside of him for the past ten years. It felt so good to have Amy in his arms again.

Amy responded by running her fingers through his hair and kissing him back. Hard. Like he was the air she breathed. She wanted, no, needed to, bring him as close to her as possible. The colors behind her closed eyes were fireworks exploding as she felt his arms running up and down her back. They finally broke for air, foreheads resting against each other, arms entangled. Jake felt how warm Amy’s hand was on his spine. Amy remembered that Jake always had strong hands. He tasted like vanilla chapstick. She tasted like coconut.

“Amy I-“

“Jake.”

“No, listen-“

“Jake.” He looked at her. “Is that your work phone vibrating in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

“Title of your sex tape. But yes, hold on.” He took the phone out of his pocket. “It’s my CO; I need to answer this.” He broke their embrace and answered with a commanding “Peralta.”

Amy suddenly felt very cold without him. She heard him say “…yes, Captain, I understand. I’ll be at the precinct in an hour.”

Jake hung up and looked at Amy, regret and longing in his eyes. “I need to go to the station. There is a drug case that needs my immediate attention.”

“Duty calls.”

“But,” Jake said. “Don’t think we won’t be discussing this when I get back.” 

“Be safe, Jake. See you soon.”

“I will, Amy. Byez.”

Amy closed the door behind him and did a little dance she would never admit to doing even under the threat of torture. The memory of him lingered on her hands. She was right. His hair was soft.

Amy received a text at 7pm, right as she and Annie finished dinner. _Ames, I need to go undercover for awhile. I’m sorry. No contact until I get back. The events of today will be on my mind. See you soon._


	10. Officers and Offices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 27 long days.
> 
> But Amy is not counting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible romance writer. I'm sorry.

_November 2025_

Today was day 27. But not like Amy was counting. Twenty-seven days since Jake had gone undercover. Almost a month of no contact. Amy knows he’s a great cop. She’d never admit this to him, of course, but he’s one of the best she knows. He’s smart, decisive in dangerous situations, and has the tactical skills necessary to keep himself safe. He had infiltrated the mafia and made it out unscathed.

That doesn’t mean she’s not worried about him. It didn’t stop her from calling the captain at the 77th precinct to ask if they needed help on the case (she was told “no thanks,” which reassured her that Jake was fine). 

It also didn’t stop the panic attacks and scary dreams from starting up again. She had finally stopped having them a year ago, after therapy and meditation. They stemmed, of course, from John’s death. The dreams had been different then; mostly fast cars, loud noises, and screams. Now they were guns and foot chases and perps. Amy tried to clear her mind. Breathe in, breathe out. It was starting to affect work. Her number one job was to keep her squad safe. She was concerned that her decision making abilities were faltering, and that scared her. Jake needed to come back soon (for her sanity and his safety, of course. Not for the kiss she couldn’t stop thinking about). 

She checked her phone again, which had been silent from a particular cop for 27 days.

****  
 _The docks in Manhattan, 2am the next morning._

Jake gave a silent “3…2…1” to his unit as they busted in the door. The perps looked up in surprise as Jake yelled “NYPD, you’re under arrest” with his gun drawn. Two hours later, after all of the perps were booked and put in holding, Jake turned his phone back on.

There were 27 texts from Amy. One for each day he had been undercover. One for each day he had been thinking about her nonstop. (Hey, undercover work can be boring).

Each one had the same message.

_Thinking about you. Stay safe. Come home soon._

 

 

_9am the same day_

Amy had just completed her morning briefing when there was a knock at her office door. One of her patrol officers stuck his head in. “There’s a Lt. Peralta here. Claims he has some information on a case for you.”

Amy’s heart leapt out of her chest. Keeping her composure, she told her officer to send him in. She smoothed out her uniform and quickly checked herself in the mirror she kept in her drawer.

Jake strode in, cocky grin on his face. “Captain Santiago. Good to see you again. I have some information on that drug case for you.”

Oh man. Amy loved when he wore green. It did things to her. Things that made her blush. “Close and lock the door and blinds, Lieutenant. This is classified information.”

God, Jake loved when she was authoritative. It did things to him. Dirty things.

Jake barely got the door closed before Amy attacked him with a force so strong she almost knocked him over. The kiss was all heat and wandering hands. They broke apart, and Amy’s hands were on his chest, caressing the chain of his badge. She could feel his heart pounding through his shirt. His tie was askew; eyes bloodshot. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, the tension between them palpable.

Jake broke the tension with a sly grin. “You missed me then, Ames?” Amy again had the urge to either smack or kiss the smugness off his face. She chose the latter, leaning in to give him a soft peck on the lips. “Of course, you fool. I never stopped missing you.”

Jake was silent for a minute, drinking in her eyes. 

“Go on a date with me, Ames. A proper, honest-to-goodness, grown-up date. With real food, no stake-outs, and no shorts. Please say yes. You have to say yes.”

He was such a doof. “Yes.”

“Good. Can you get a sitter for Annie on Saturday night?”

Amy had the perfect person in mind. “I think so. Let me make a call.”

“I need to get back to my precinct before my Captain gets suspicious. I told him I was checking up on two rookies out on a case. See you, Ames. Looking forward to it.” He winked at her, and left.

Amy dialed a number. “Rosa, it’s Amy. I need a favor.”

After confirming their date for Saturday, Amy got a text back from Jake. _Rule #1 of the date: you aren’t allowed to fall in love with me. ;)_

Amy had a sneaking suspicion that rule might be hard to follow.


	11. Black ties and red dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date, and the aftermath.
> 
> ***Rating upped to M for sexual content.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a sex scene.
> 
> I feel like I need to dip myself in Lysol and then go smoke one of Amy's shame cigarettes.

_Saturday evening- Jake’s apartment_

Jake smoothed his tie one last time. He hadn’t spent two hours getting ready for this date. Not at all. He hadn’t tried on every shirt in his closet, finally settling on a blue and black check (untucked, of course) with a plain black tie, dark wash jeans, and his leather jacket. Because what kind of date would it be without his trusty jacket? He looked himself over in the mirror one last time, and snapped a selfie.

 _Good?_ he texted to Charles.

_Like a younger, more athletic James Bond. Go get her, Jakey. And don’t forget to try to tripe pudding._

_No, Charles. I told you this yesterday. I will not subject myself to any part of an animal that ingests, digests, or eliminates food._

_Don’t forget flowers. Amy seems like a wildflower bouquet mix, with purples, and blues._

_Yes, Boyle._

_I find your tone condescending, Jacob. Have a good night, and don’t forget to TELL ME EVERYTHING!_

_Inside voice, Boyle. Even on text messaging. Night, buddy._

And with one more glance in the mirror, he was out the door.

 

_Saturday evening- Amy’s apartment_

“Just pick one.”

“No, Rosa, it needs to be the RIGHT one.” Rosa rolled her eyes. Annie giggled and high-fived her Auntie RoRo (Annie was the only one allowed to call her that. If anyone else tried it, they got punched. Hard.)

“I saw that.”

“Saw what?” Rosa’s glare made Amy stop.

Amy looked over the contents of her closet, finally picking out a purple dress and a black dress. She held them up. “Which one?”

“Purple, mommy! It makes your hair look shiny!”

“Black. Always go with black.”

“Neither one of you are helpful.”

Rosa glared at Amy again.

In the end, Amy decided on a red at-the-knee dress with a halter neckline, silver pumps, art deco-style earrings, and a simple bracelet. She kept her makeup tasteful.

“You look like a princess, mommy,” Annie squealed. 

“You look nice.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rosa.”

 

Jake stopped short when he saw her. Rosa Diaz was walking out of Amy’s apartment, Annie in tow. “Hey Rosa! Hey Annie! Good to see you.”

“Hi Jake! Are you here for my mommy? She looks like a princess. I’m going to Auntie RoRo’s for the night! My cousins are going to play cops and robbers with me.”

“How fun!” Jake looked at Rosa, a small smile creeping up on his face. “Auntie RoRo,” he mouthed.

“Yep.” She stared at him with her arms crossed, her eyes piercing through his soul.

“Ok then. Great seeing you.” He started walking towards the door.

“Jake. Wait.”

Rosa smiled at him, and leaned in for a hug, relaxing her body. “It’s good to see you.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “If you break Amy’s heart again I will hurt you, Peralta. Hurt. You.” 

“Well, this has been a fun chat. Have a good night!” 

Rosa grabbed Annie’s hand and headed for the elevator.

 

Jake knocked on the door and waited, staring at the bouquet of wildflowers in his hand (Boyle had been correct that Amy was a wildflower girl. Even though Jake didn’t like Boyle’s tone when he said it. Cheeky bastard). When Amy opened the door, Jake let out a small gasp. Annie was right. Amy did look like a princess. The sexiest, most in-shape princess he’d ever seen. Good lord. Even her shoulders were phenomenal. Jake wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to follow Rule #1 of the date.

****  
_3 hours later_

Dinner was delicious. Charles, for once, had suggested a nice restaurant near Bryant Park that fit Jake’s criteria: nothing weird (except the tripe pudding, which Jake couldn’t even stomach the thought of), casual but not hole-in-the-wall, and moderately priced. Jake may have finally made his way out of debt (the only good thing that came out of his relationship with Jennifer. She knew how to manage money), but he was still living in NYC on a middle-class salary.

They had gone for a walk in Bryant Park. (In the middle of November. In NY.) Amy looked Jake over (ok, stared. Whatever.). She thought about these past three hours.

**The knock on the door. Amy finding Jake standing there, looking sexy as hell in his outfit. His shirt and tie combo giving her a sense of déjà-vu. His sheepish grin as he handed her the flowers and told her she looked amazing. (He’d never admit he was staring. Hard.) Trying to get a cab, but being unsuccessful. Amy suggesting the train, and Jake laughing hysterically at that idea, but agreeing. Dinner at a nice Italian place that clearly Charles had picked out, because there was something called tripe pudding on the menu. The easy conversation on every topic imaginable. “I TOLD you, Amy, meat supreme at display temperature is the best pizza.” “No Jake, it’s food poisoning waiting to happen.” The laughter. Sharing a tiramisu, because, as Jake put it, “it’s the sexiest dessert. It has something called lady fingers, Ames. Lady. Fingers. How is that not sexy?” Amy reaching across the table to take his hand, the conversation stalling as they stared at each other, brown eyes staring at brown. Amy never noticed this before, but Jake had a speck of green in his left pupil.**

“Like what you see, Santiago?” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry.” Amy snapped out of her thoughts. Somewhere along the way, they had stopped, hands clasped. Jake looked at her in amusement.

There was a twinkle in his eye. “You’ve been staring at me unabashedly for two whole minutes. I know I’m undeniably handsome, but frankly, Ames, you’re starting to make me feel like a sex object and-“

Amy cut him off with her lips. 

The snow started falling gently around them.

\----  
The cab ride back to Amy’s apartment was taking too long. It was only 40 blocks, but to Jake it felt like an eternity. The kiss in the park had become heated very quickly. Amy had slid her hand under Jake’s jacket, and the warmth on his spine had sent him into an absolute tailspin. He kissed her with more passion than he had kissed anyone in his life, running his fingers into her hair (and up and down her back. And her butt. Jake assumed he could bounce a quarter off her ass), heat reaching every corner of his body on that cold winter evening. Amy had broken the kiss, needing air. 

Amy was staring at him again. She leaned up and whispered two words in his ear: “my place.”

Jake just let out some kind of strangled moan sound as they ran towards the avenue.

This is how Jake found himself in the back of a cab with Amy, bodies close together, hands on each other’s thighs and Amy placing gentle kisses on his collarbone.

Longest cab ride ever.

\----  
Amy yanked him into her apartment by his tie. By the look on Jake’s face, he enjoyed that way too much. Their lips connected and didn’t break as Amy undid his tie in one move (she was a cop and knew how to untie knots, after all), tore off his jacket, ripped open his shirt, and threw him back onto her couch. He landed with a soft thud, and Amy could see that Jake was turned on. In every way. The fire in his eyes was intense.

She was about to jump on top of him and kiss his ridiculous, smug, handsome face off when she felt that feeling rise up in her again.

Not lust. Not joy. Not electricity.

Panic.

Amy stopped, stared at Jake, and bolted towards her bathroom, leaving a bewildered looking Jake half undressed on her couch.

Half an hour later, she was still in the bathroom, sitting on the floor quietly crying.

“Amy, c’mon, talk to me. Did I do something wrong?” Jake had been out there for 25 minutes, patiently waiting.

“No, it’s not you. It’s me.”

Yeah, cause those words were reassuring.

“Amy, unlock the door or I’m going to pick it.”

Jake heard the lock pop, and Amy opened the door halfway, eyes red with tears. She mumbled something that sounded like “imscarynotexttwobeers.”

“You’re a scary texting two beers?”

“No Jake. I’m scared because…” Amy took a breath. “I haven’t had sex in over 2 years.” She was telling the truth. She hadn’t been with a man since John died. “I’m scared I forgot what to do, and that you’ll hate me afterwards.”

Jake tried really hard not to laugh. “Now is not the time for a sex tape joke,” he thought to himself. He looked at her, gently taking her shoulders.

“It’s okay, Ames. I know you’ve been through a lot.” He hugged her, kissing the top of her head tenderly. “I will wait as long as you need me to. Besides, sex is like riding a bike. You don’t forget once you know how to do it.”

Amy could hear the disappointment in his voice, but was glad he was being so understanding. 

An hour later, they were sitting in her kitchen, drinking coffee and laughing. At one point, Jake made a comment about something that sent Amy into hysterics. She looked at him, wearing his undershirt, hair messy, and the desire started to swell in her again.

Silently, she stood up and headed towards her bedroom. She turned with what she hoped was a seductive move and looked Jake in the eye. He was staring at her like an animal ready to jump its prey.

“Lieutenant Peralta. You are needed in my bedroom, now.”

“Ay, ay, Captain.” He saluted her.

“You know that is usually only used-“

“Don’t care,” said Jake as he started running.

\---  
_The next morning_

Jake was exhausted. Like completely, totally spent. Amy had worn him out. Something animalistic had unleashed in her. He looked over at her, sleeping soundly on her stomach, hair splayed out over her pillow. He remembered the events of last night very fondly.

**Amy throwing him up against the door, holding his wrists as her mouth made its way down his neck. Pushing him onto her bed, undoing his belt and taking off his pants, never breaking his gaze. Jake had never seen anything so hot in his life. Slowly untying her dress, as he slid his hands up her legs, onto her stomach, and pulled it over her head. His awe at how gorgeous she is, in a lace bra and matching panties. The joy of discovering the feel of her breasts in his hand, the taste of her skin, the curves of her very toned body. The surprised “oh” she yelped once she took off his boxers, and stared, mouth agape. (Jake admits that made him feel like the sexiest man on earth). The feel of her VERY talented mouth on his body and the obscene sounds it caused to come out of his mouth. The sound of her screaming his name as she climaxed, probably waking up the entire block.**

**And that had only been round 1. Round 2 (and 3, if Jake was counting. Which he wasn’t.) had been a lot slower, sensual, hands roaming freely and lazy kisses as they drank each other in, comfortable in each other’s presence.**

Jake looked up at the ceiling, smiling. He had learned 3 things that night. 1) Amy was a pariah in bed, and Jake couldn’t get enough. 2) He could, in fact, bounce a quarter off her ass (he tried). 3) Sex was just like riding a bike. And Amy had ridden that bike, all right. 

\---  
_Later that morning, at a gym in midtown_

Rosa took one look at Amy, and smirked. “So, is Jake good in bed?”

Amy just blushed and covered her face in her hands.


	12. Habits and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy's habits. 
> 
> Surprising realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the most trouble with this chapter. I feel like Jake's voice got muddled a bit.
> 
> It will be three more chapters.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the story!

_Late December 2025_

A habit is defined as: _an acquired behavior pattern regularly followed until it has become almost involuntary._

If this definition is true, then Jake and Amy are each other’s habits. After their date, everything had settled into a routine. On the mornings they both had to work, Jake would meet her and Annie at the train station, coffees in hand. They would all hold hands on the train, heading downtown. Drop Annie off at school, walk towards their precincts, gloved hand holding gloved hand. Kiss at the corner where they needed to turn in opposite directions, glancing back at each other silently mouthing, “be safe.” Meeting back at this corner if they happened to get off of work at the same time, picking Annie up, taking the train uptown, having dinner together, playing board games (Annie was SUPER competitive, like her mom) until Annie’s bed time. Sometimes Jake would stay over, and the routine would change. They would all have breakfast together and walk to the train hand-in-hand, coffee in to-go mugs. Wash, rinse, and repeat.

If this is a habit, it was one that neither Jake nor Amy wanted to break.

****  
A few days later, it happened.

Something Jake had no idea was going to affect him so much. Something unexpected, that shook him to his core.

It started out as a usual Wednesday morning. Jake spotted Amy and Annie walking towards him, waving. Amy had her brown jacket and striped hat, a gloved hand holding onto her daughter. Annie wore a bright purple coat, striped hat, and had a monkey backpack in her hand, swinging it back and forth. Amy gave him a quick peck on the lips, and Annie greeted him with an excited “morning Jakey!!!”

“Good morning, my ladies. Your chariot awaits,” he said, pointing to the subway steps.

“You’re funny, Jakey.”

The banter was light and excitable on the train. Annie told Jake all about her new friend, a boy who liked to pull her pigtails on the playground. (Jake found himself concerned about that, and made a mental note to have a talk with him. When he told Amy this, she shook her head. “They’re 5. It’s fine.” Whatever. He still didn’t trust this kid).

They got off the train and walked towards Annie’s school, hands swinging as Annie practically skipped towards the door. She gave Amy a hug with a “love you mommy” and then turned to Jake.

That’s when it happened.

“Bye dad-I mean Jakey. See you later.” She blew him a kiss and ran inside.

Jake was startled into silence, Amy quietly glancing at him. He didn’t know what to think. He tried to live his life without regrets. But this? This hit him. Like a ton of bricks.

“Eyes closed, head first, can’t lose” Jake Peralta had one major regret. He regretted never becoming a dad.

 

***

A few days later, it happened.

Something Amy had no idea was going to affect her so much. Something unexpected, that shook her to her core. 

Amy flashed back to the past few weeks. The signs had been there. She just never noticed them.

**Jake holding her hair back in the bathroom after she ate a bad gyro. “Street meat will kill you, Ames,” he had joked, with kindness and empathy in his eyes. After she was done being sick, he brought her antacid and water, and sat with her on the couch. They watched Die Hard (it had grown on her) until she fell asleep, snoring lightly against his shoulder.**

**The signs were there in the mornings, when his face would light up upon her arrival. How he would envelop Annie in a big hug, after kissing Amy. Sometimes they would have a group hug, the feel of his coat and hands against her body spreading warmth on cold days.**

**It was the moments where he made her laugh (which, if she was being honest, was always), the moments he was goofing off with his old friends as they hung out at a bar one night. The moments when she caught him staring at her, a big smile plastered on his face. How he made her feel safe. The passion he brought to everything (including the bedroom. Amy had NO complaints). Their first Christmas together, celebrated on Christmas Eve. Rosa and her family at Amy’s house, the boys and Annie running around, squealing. Jake stealing a kiss under the mistletoe, and handing Amy a small box with a pair of silver and amethyst stud earrings as her gift. (She got him an authentic autographed Die Hard poster and the complete updated DVD set. He proclaimed her “best girlfriend ever.”)**

If she was being honest with herself, though, the sight she was looking at this very second, was the moment.

**Annie woke up sick, and Amy had an important meeting at the Commissioner’s office. Jake offered to stay with Annie, since it was his day off. “No, I can call in sick. You have a lot to do.”**

**“Don’t be ridiculous, Ames. You know my day would consist of take out and binge watching Law and Order. Go. We’ll be fine.”**

So here she was, home after a long day of meetings, finding her house a disaster. There were toys strewn everywhere, dirty dishes on the table, and the contents of a tea party on her living room floor. 

But the best sight of all was Jake and Annie, sound asleep on the couch, Jake’s arm wrapped protectively around Annie. And was that…? Yes, yes it was. Jake was wearing a hot pink tutu over his jeans.

Amy smiled. This is the moment realization hit. Amy had broken Rule #1. 

She had fallen in love with Jake Peralta.

***

_One day later, New Years Eve 2025_

Jake opened one eye to find a pair of blue looking back at him. “Jakey I want breakfast. Mommy is still really tired from her long night at work. Can you make me pancakes?” She shuffled out, stuffed frog in her hand, and stood expectantly in the kitchen. This kid. She was so awesome.

Jake pulled on a pair of sweats and made his way into the kitchen. He took out the ingredients and got to work, Annie helping him crack the eggs and mix the batter. 

They talked about her favorite cartoon, the dog she saw in the park, and her upcoming field trip to the natural history museum.

The conversation lulled, and Annie asked an important question. A question Jake had an answer to for a long time.

“Jakey, do you love mommy?”

He stooped down to look her in the eyes. “Yes, I do. And I love you too, Annie. I want to protect both of you, always.”

He felt Amy’s hand on his shoulder.

“I love you both too. So much.” Jake smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. 

Later, when Amy would ask Jake what his “moment” was, he looked at her with disbelief. 

“The minute you walked into the 9-9. Duh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas for one-shots to "fill in the gaps" of this story. For example, Amy's POV of their first night together. The scene of Jake and Annie spending the day together, and destroying the house. 
> 
> Would anyone read that? And is anyone interested in co-authoring or writing it?
> 
> Let me know in the comments or a private message.


	13. Kale and Laser Beams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day, with a little help from their friends.
> 
> Jake is a year older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. So sappy. Why won't these two leave my head?

_February 2026_

“You have to caress it gently, like a lover. Slowly, and delicately, like a flower. Pretend it is Amy.”

“Um, gross. No Charles. It’s kale. I will not pretend that kale is my girlfriend.”

Great, now Jake’s mind was wandering. To his actual girlfriend. And her hands. And her mouth…

“Jake, focus.”

“Sorry Boyle.”

A new year had arrived, and with it, a major development in their relationship. Jake had moved in with “his ladies,” as he liked to call them. It happened one night after a very…boisterous…display from Amy in the bedroom. Amy had blushed profusely (she looked so cute when she did that) and asked him if he wanted to move in. Her reasons, in a list of course, included the following: 1) you are the only one who knows how to make pancakes. 2) It would save on rent. 3) Annie loves you. 4) I love you.

Jake had joked that she had forgotten one: 5) to be able to take advantage of his sexual prowess whenever she wanted.

Amy smacked him with a pillow. He agreed. The hardest thing about the transition was deciding where to put his Die Hard poster. He wanted it in the bedroom. Amy said no. They compromised on the living room. It accented the doilies nicely.

Now Valentine’s Day was coming up, a holiday Jake usually hated. But looking back, he realized he had never spent it with the right person. 

That is how he found himself at BLOS headquarters getting cooking lessons from Charles. Boyle was trying desperately to teach Jake the basics, but failing pretty miserably.

“Your chicken is undercooked.”

“It’s not supposed to be pink in the middle?”

“Let’s try it again.”

By the end of the first lesson, the kitchen was a disaster, and Charles looked defeated. Jake was proud that his one piece of chicken was edible. 

“No, Jake, it’s actually not edible. It is as dry as a hockey puck. My poor mouth might never recover, and you know she’s the love of my life. And how did you manage to burn kale? It has no mouth feel.”

“Your mouth is a she? Creepy. I also don’t like your attitude, Boyle.”

“Just cook the chicken, Jakey.”

This didn’t have disaster written all over it. Not at all.

 

**  
“And a 1, and a 2…Ow, Amy, how did you step on both of my feet at once? Damn it girl, you have NO rhythm!”

“Sorry Gina.”

Clearly this was a terrible idea. Two days ago, Amy was thinking about Valentine’s Day. She wanted to do something special for Jake, and suddenly the idea hit her.

**The undercover ballroom dance competition. Stepping on his feet. Faking an injury to get the evidence. Wishing she had known it would be her only chance for 6 long months. The Boyle-Linetti wedding. The way he looked at her, disappointed when she set him up with Gina’s great-aunt. The regret she had afterwards, because he had been such a great partner that day (and her secret feelings for him).**

Amy knew exactly who to call. That’s how she found herself at Cwazy Feet, being taught how to dance by Gina. Or at least trying to be taught. Amy was starting to think she was hopeless.

“NO AMY!! On the BEAT!!! Gina rolled her eyes. “Why do you want to do this so badly? I know you and Jake are all lovey-eyes and kisses emoji, but is this necessary? I’m not going to have any toenails left by the time you’re done with me.”

Amy left her first lesson with a bruised toe (from slamming it against a wall accidentally), a bruised ego, and instructions from Gina to find her “dancing spirit animal” (whatever that means).

This didn’t have disaster written all over it. Not at all.

**  
_Valentine’s Day, 2026_

Jake stood in their kitchen. Maybe this wasn’t such a disaster after all. Annie was safely tucked away at her grandparent’s house, and Jake was putting the finishing touches on his chicken marsala. Jake didn’t want to toot his own horn (who was he kidding? Yes he did.), but it actually looked good. He set the table, adding candles and using the better dishes. Amy should be home soon.

Ten minutes later, Amy walked into a dark apartment, seeing Jake sitting at the table waiting for her, candles lit and dinner on the table. He was leaning back, had his arms crossed, and a cocky grin on his face, one that Amy thought was adorable and infuriating at the same time. 

“Did you cook this?”

“Yep.”

“And didn’t burn our building down?”

“Nope. ”

Amy was impressed. “How did you manage to pull this off?”

“Boyle.”

“Oh.” A wave of terror rushed over Amy. “That is chicken, right, and not some kind of pig innards?”

“Yes, Amy, I made us chicken. Now sit down and eat. And Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Amy leaned over and gave Jake a kiss. “Smartass.”

Jake was right; dinner was pretty good. Except he burned the kale. Again. Stupid kale.

**  
After dinner and dessert (cupcakes from Magnolia. Jake wasn’t even going to attempt baking.), Amy leaned over and whispered in his ear. “I have a surprise for you too.”

Jake looked at Amy, eyebrow cocked. “Oh really? Is it that thing I wanted to do with the handcuffs?” 

Amy rolled her eyes. She walked over to the stereo, and cued up something on her iPod. Jake recognized it as an old Billy Joel song.

Amy stood in front of Jake, hand extended. “Jacob Peralta, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

Jake looked happy and terrified at the same time. Last time they had danced together had been before he went undercover. And if Jake was being completely honest, Amy was…well…not good at it.

He took her in his arms, and they started dancing. Jake had been waiting to dance-properly dance- with Amy for a decade. She was pretty good, actually. “How did you learn this?”

“Gina. By the way, my spirit animal is apparently a three-toed sloth.” She looked put out.

Jake’s face lit up with laughter. “Oh Amy. You’re ridiculous and I love you.”

The song stopped, and Jake stared right into her eyes. “You are good at dancing, but you know what you are better at?” he asked seductively.

“That thing with the handcuffs?”

“Yep,” said Jake as he picked Amy up over his shoulder and whisked her away towards their room.

**

_April 2026_

Jake ducked again. He was holding a piñata, as a group of fifteen children smacked at it with a bat. It was Annie’s sixth birthday, and somehow, Amy had suckered him into this. How had she managed to do that again? Oh yeah. That. Jake tried not to blush or let his mind wander. “Ow!”

“Sorry Jakey.”

He looked over at Amy, who was recording the whole thing on her phone. She had a satisfied grin on her face. Jake wanted to go kiss it right off her face. 

“Ow, Annie. Watch it.”

**

_May 2026_

Jake turned the corner. “Clear.”

His partner checked the other direction. “Clear.”

Suddenly, Jake could see the perp in his peripheral vision. He turned the corner and whispered to his partner. “Over there.”

She aimed and fired, a stream of laser beams shooting out her gun, and landing on the vest of Charles Boyle.

“I got him Jakey! I got him!” an excited Annie yelled.

“Woohoo! We won! That’s my girl!” Jake picked her up and put her on his shoulders, doing a little dance.

Charles came over. “Nice job, Annie. You should think about being a cop. You have great tactical skills.”

Jake gave Charles a death stare. Charles actually cowered.

Today was Jake’s 45th birthday, and Amy had surprised him with a group outing to play laser tag. Jake had run around the apartment like a child, whooping and hollering, declaring Amy “bestest and sexiest girlfriend in the entire universe.” Amy rolled her eyes. He was a giant man-child. An adorable, smart, sexy one.

Rosa and her family, Charles, and Gina were there. The game was way too competitive for laser tag, but that’s what happens when you have three cops, one former cop, and their children all vying for a win. Even Gina had competed, using her dancing skills to dodge the beams from Rosa’s gun. 

Pizza and cake followed (yes, Amy realized she had thrown her adult, middle-aged boyfriend a party fit for a child, but he was enjoying himself), and then the adults headed over to a bar. Marcus had been nice enough to take the kids for the rest of the evening. Rosa actually smiled at that. At least, Amy thought it was a smile. Hard to tell with Rosa.

Jake was playing darts with Gina and Charles, while Amy and Rosa chatted at a nearby table. 

“You’ve fallen hard, boo.”

“Yeah, I have Gina. I’m so…domestic now. I like it.”

“Well, it suits you.”

Jake looked over at Amy. She caught his eye, smiled, and did the double tuck. 

Jake suddenly had an idea that he needed to put into motion. One that, if successful, would change his life forever.

“Hey Boyle?”

“Yeah Jake?”

“I need your help.”


	14. Operation: TAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: TAP is a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! Thanks for sticking with me.

_Mid-July 2026, Amy’s Birthday, Saturday_

Amy woke with a start. 10am. Yikes. She remembered it was Saturday, and smiled. Amy reached over for Jake, but he wasn’t there. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she glanced over at his side of the bed. In his place was a note and a large puzzle piece.

She was so confused.

The note read (in Jake’s terrible handwriting): _Happy Birthday, Detective Terrible Detective. To celebrate, you will need to polish off your detective skills. Annie is with her grandparents, and I will be waiting for you at the end of your journey so we can properly celebrate. On this puzzle piece is a clue to lead to the next one. Have fun, Ames, and try to be Detective Right This Time instead. See you later. Love ya. Byez._

Amy sighed. Leave it to Jake to make her work for her birthday gift. It was adorable. And infuriating. “This will be fun,” she thought as she dressed in a hurry.

The first puzzle piece had two words on it: Living Room.

Amy walked out into her living room, and found Rosa there, holding an egg and cheese sandwich, and a cup of coffee. “Jake told me to give you this, cause you’ll need the stamina. And this,” she said, holding out the second piece of the puzzle. Amy took the clue from her friend. She was still really confused, especially since the clue simply read: Tap Shoes. She looked at Rosa, who only had a blank stare.

Rosa turned towards the door. “Figure it out, Amy. You’re smart. Happy Birthday, buddy.” She walked out, leaving a bewildered Amy in her wake.

Amy pondered the clue for 15 minutes when it suddenly hit her. 

She raced towards the train, heading to Brooklyn.

**  
_Five weeks earlier_

“Boyle, I need your help” had turned into a full-scale endeavor, code named Operation: TAP. Gina had wanted to get involved, and Rosa, after hearing his plans, made it known in no uncertain terms that she would also be participating. 

The four friends set to work, devising a plan. Jake felt like an evil genius. One who was very much in love with Amy Santiago.

**  
_Saturday, 11:15am_

“It’s about time, boo. I’ve been waiting here all morning.”

Gina stopped the music, and told her students to have a seat. Amy looked around at the tiny humans, donned in pink tutus and leotards, curiosity written all over their faces. One of them got up, walked over, and shyly handed Amy a puzzle piece- clue #3. “Here you go, Miss.” She ran back to her spot and sat down. 

Amy thought about the clue for a bit, racking her brain to figure out what “We are police colleagues” could possibly mean. Her train of thought was broken by Gina.

“Leave my studio, Amy. I need to finish class. Go ponder somewhere else.” And with a flick of her wrist, her students stood up, and continued their class, paying Amy no attention. Gina snuck her phone out and sent a group text.

Amy sat on a bench, contemplating for another half an hour. Jake always had to make things difficult, didn’t he? Smug son-of-a-bitch (but a sexy one at that).

The hot sun was starting to make Amy’s head hurt. She stood up, heading towards the nearest bodega for a bottle of water. On her way back to the bench, revelation hit her. With a turn of her heel, Amy started walking in the opposite direction.

**  
_Four weeks earlier_

The first step in Operation: TAP had been the easiest. It was titled “Permission.”

Jake had brought his partner in crime out for her favorite breakfast. Over pancakes, bacon and eggs, they giggled over what her friends said, specifically that boy, Tommy, who was continuing to pull pigtails. (Jake still didn’t like him).

Jake suddenly got serious, and looked her in the eye. “Annie, I need to ask you a question.”

**  
_Saturday, 12:00pm_

It was tied to the tree with a purple ribbon, hanging off of a branch like a flower. Amy grabbed the puzzle piece, anxious to see what her next clue was. She would never admit this to Jake, but he was a genius. He knew how much she enjoyed exercising her mind, so a scavenger hunt was the perfect gift.

Clue 4: Late Night Snack, made her reminisce. 

**“Hey, are we okay?” “Yeah, we’re fine.” “Good. You know, I’m a little bit hungry. I didn’t eat much at that dumb fancy restaurant.” “Know what I’m getting after work?”  
**

And with that thought racing through her mind, Amy sprinted the four blocks towards her favorite Polish deli. 

She didn’t see Boyle hiding behind another tree; phone in hand.

He sent Jake a text. _“The Eagle has left the park. I repeat. The Eagle has left the park.”_

_“Really Boyle? An eagle?”_

**  
_Three weeks earlier_

“Step 2: Procurement” had proven to be more difficult. 

“Oh my god, just pick one.” 

“No, Gina, it needs to be the right one.”

“We’ve been at this all day, Jakey. Maybe we can try again tomorrow? You’re starting to go Full Peralta.”

Jake gave Charles another death glare.

After another hour, Jake decided to give up for the day. He was feeling a bit defeated. 

They walked past an antique store. Jake backtracked. There in the window was exactly what he wanted.

“Found it.”

**  
_Saturday, 12:45pm_

The line at the deli was long. Amy finally got up to the counter, and told the young woman her odd request. The lady smiled, reached under the counter, and gave Amy a bag. Inside was the next clue, along with an order of perogies and potato pancakes. “Jake said not to eat those without him,” she told Amy. 

“Thanks,” said Amy as she pulled out her next puzzle piece.

It read: “Yours was very neat. Mine was not.”

Amy stopped dead in her tracks. This one had her stumped. 

She repeated the clue over and over in her head, until realization dawned on her.

Amy started laughing as she headed towards the 9-9.

Rosa peeked out from behind a dumpster, and made a phone call.

**  
_Two weeks earlier_

“Step 3: Puzzle and Precinct” was relatively simple. Jake ordered the puzzle online, customizing it to fit his needs. Being part of the NYPD proved useful; after a discussion with the current Captain, he had all of the necessary permissions to put his plan into action. He briefed the detective squad on the 3rd floor, and after a series of “awwws” (and some eye rolls) everything was set.

Operation: TAP was a go.

**  
_Saturday, 1:15pm_

Amy pushed the elevator button repeatedly. “Come on, you stupid thing!” 

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator finally arrived, sending Amy up to the third floor, just like old times.

The bullpen looked the same, but with different faces. She recognized her and Jake’s old desks, now occupied by a young Latina woman and a man in his 30’s. He was throwing paper airplanes at her, trying to get her attention. Her head snapped up. “What, Jack???”

“Nothing, Amelia. Just wondering how the case is going?”

The woman named Amelia rolled her eyes. Jack laughed and stuck his tongue out.

Amy burst into laughter, which caught the attention of Amelia.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m Captain Amy Santiago. I think you have something for me?”

Amelia’s face softened. She reached into her very neat desk and pulled out a puzzle piece, the sixth clue. Jack looked on, smirking. “Good thing that wasn’t in my desk. Right, Amelia-Bedelia?”

Amelia scowled at him. “Jack, your desk looks like a science experiment.”

The two detectives continued to bicker as Amy read her sixth clue. “We shared more than one serious talk and one important moment here.”

Amy knew exactly where to go. 

**  
_Saturday, 1:15pm_

Jake was so nervous. He paced rapidly, all sorts of thoughts racing through his mind. What if she hated her scavenger hunt? What if she was irritated by it, and broke up with him. The “what if’s” kept going through his mind, and the butterflies in his stomach kicked up their dance.

He shoved his hands in his pocket, feeling the small box. A wave of calm washed over him. It was Amy. The woman he had wanted his whole life. Jake suddenly realized everything would be okay.

**  
_Saturday, 1:30pm_

The Captain of the 9-9 let Amy into the evidence lockup. She looked around, a wave of déjà-vu coming over her.

**“I’m still with Teddy.” The look of disappointment on his face. Running in after Holt left. Jake finding her. The tension between them as they checked in on each other. Both of them meeting in the middle for a searing kiss. Getting interrupted by Boyle. The knowing glance he gave her as they composed themselves to meet the new Captain.**

Amy found the clue next to a bag of evidence marked “The Plunger Case.” She shuddered, not even wanting to know what that case was about.

For the first time, Amy found herself nervous. This clue was a bit longer. It read: Our first “date” stake-out took place on one of these. I was snacky. You thought the key was volume. I am waiting for you on the one for this building.

Amy bolted out of the evidence lockup and headed towards the roof. 

Rosa, Charles and Gina were in disguise in the holding cell, watching her.

Charles pulled out his phone. _“Operation: TAP is a GO! Get it, Jakey.”_

** 

“Jake?”

He heard his name and turned around. She looked so stunning, even dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. God, he loved this woman. “Play it cool, Peralta,” he thought to himself.

Amy walked up to him and embraced him. “Thank you for my scavenger hunt. I enjoyed reliving the past.”

They held each other for a minute, and Jake stepped back, with his oh-so-cocky smile. “Oh it’s not done yet, Ames. One more thing for you to do. You need to put the puzzle together.”

Amy let out a sharp breath. Leave it to Jake to make her complete the puzzle.

She quickly put it together, but there was a piece missing. Jake held it out to her, and Amy read it.

It said simply: Partners. Forever?

Amy gasped, and turned towards Jake, who was already on one knee with the ring box open. He looked so cute when he was nervous.

He gathered his courage. “Amy Santiago. Ten years ago I made the mistake of letting you out of my life. Ten months ago a stalled train and a stuffed frog brought us back together. I never want to let you go again. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me? Say yes. You have to say yes.”

Amy’s eyes flooded with tears as she kneeled down and kissed him. “Yes, you giant goofball. Of course I’ll marry you.” He placed the ring, the one he found at the antique store, on her finger. It was a perfect fit. 

They stood up and silently hugged each other for a long time. Jake broke the silence.

“Hey Ames. Do you have those perogies and potato pancakes? I’m STARVING.”

**  
_Later that afternoon_

Rosa, Gina, and Charles gathered around Jake and Amy in Shaw’s, for old time’s sake. 

“A toast!” yelled Charles. “To Jake and Amy, eternal lovebirds. And to Rosa, Gina and myself, for successfully helping with Operation: TAP.”

“TAP?” Amy looked quizzically at Jake.

“Yep. Operation: Totally Awesome Proposal.”

Amy rolled her eyes. Her fiancé (Amy still couldn’t believe it) was a complete child sometimes.

And Amy liked that feeling.


	15. The Uptown #4 Reached Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake, Amy and Annie have a very special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! Here is the final chapter.

_October 2026_

_“Ladies and gentleman, this is an uptown #4 train to the Bronx. Stand clear of the closing doors please.”_

Jake, Amy and Annie boarded the train at City Hall, heading towards their home. It had been a whirlwind, but joyful day.

Jake looked down at his left hand, gazing at his new carbon fiber and tungsten band. In the future, when people would ask why he chose that style, he would joke that it was “bad ass.” If he was being honest, though, the reason is because of the symbolism. Much like his bulletproof vest, it was made of some of the strongest materials on Earth. It protected him, and made him feel safe. Jake thought back to the past few hours. 

**Gathering with their friends and family at City Hall. Amy looking beautiful in an off-white dress, her hair pulled up with a single white flower. Charles by his side as best man. Jake’s eyes welling up with tears as he recited his vows to Amy, promising to love, protect and cherish her, make her laugh, and always value her opinion. Her brown eyes full of emotion as she heard his words. Amy’s delicate hands placing his wedding ring on his finger, the circle unbroken. The announcement that they were husband and wife. The kiss. A giant “woohoo” from their guests. Enjoying a dim-sum lunch with everyone at their favorite restaurant in Chinatown.**

There had been another part of the day that was special to Jake, too. He had filled out the paperwork to formally adopt Annie. (He had done it twice, actually. The first time, Amy told him to do it again because “who can read that, Jake?”). 

The breakfast with Annie five months prior had solidified that decision.

**“Annie, I need to ask you a question. Would it be okay if I asked your mommy to marry me?” Annie had thought about it for a few seconds. “Does that mean you would be my daddy, Jakey?” “Do you want me to be?” “Yes. Can I have more pancakes?”**

He looked over at his two ladies, Annie sitting in between them, and entwined his hand in Amy’s. “Eyes closed, head first, can’t lose” Jake Peralta finally had it all. 

**

Amy looked down at her left hand, again wearing a set of wedding rings. The ring Jake picked out for their engagement was perfect. Antique, beautiful, classy, and small enough that she could still shoot her gun accurately. The wedding band, made of white gold, simple and uncomplicated, much like her and Jake’s relationship. She couldn’t believe how much her life had come full-circle. If someone had asked her ten years ago (hell, even a year ago) where she would be today, married to Jake Peralta would not have been her answer. Amy smiled softly, thinking about the past few hours.

**Seeing Jake, looking handsome in a new suit, a single white flower on his lapel. Rosa by her side (in a purple dress, which took some convincing) as Matron-of-Honor. Her parents, with tears of joy, happy that their daughter found love again. Promising Jake that she would love, protect and cherish him, laugh at his corny jokes, and watch Die Hard with him once a month. Feeling his strong hands placing her wedding band on her finger, his eyes wet with tears. Hearing the officiant pronounce them married. The kiss. Signing the marriage license. Signing Annie’s adoption papers. A fun lunch with everyone at their favorite dim-sum restaurant (Charles told them the dumplings had good “mouth-feel").**

Amy looked at Jake’s hand, entwined with hers, Annie sleeping softly on his shoulder. List-loving, Type A, determined Amy Santiago finally had it all. She smiled at Jake, content in the moment.

The train came to a screeching halt. Then, an announcement that no one wants to hear:

_“Ladies and gentleman, this train has stalled due to mechanical problems. We do not know how long we will be here. Please be patient.”_

Jake and Amy looked at each other, and laughed.


End file.
